


Forever Sounds Pretty Good

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Santana almost proposes and the one time Brittany does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Sounds Pretty Good

Santana was six when she discovered ring pops.

It was thanks to this girl from her first grade class, Brittany, who ran around the playground showing everyone.

Supposedly it was candy you could carry around in your hand without it getting sticky. And you could eat it later.

Santana didn't see any flaws in this logic. So she decided to go up to this Brittany girl and ask her where she got hers from, maybe she could get some for herself. After all, who didn't want candy to eat now  _and_  later without getting your hands sticky?

Nearing the girl, she saw that some boy, who was a little taller than her, Noah Pucker-up, yanked the ring pop out of Brittany's hand and threw it on the ground. He pointed and laughed at her, told her she couldn't eat it anymore.

Santana's eyes narrowed and she didn't think twice about running towards the two of them, pushing that stupid boy down to the ground for being mean.

He glared at her as he got up from the ground. She only glared back.

She demanded he said his sorry. Instead, he stuck his tongue out and scowled before running off to the other side of the playground.

She relaxed her face and looked at Brittany. The other girl looked down at her dirty ring pop, quiet the entire time. Blue eyes finally met brown ones.

She didn't know what to do when she saw there were tears flowing down the other girl's face. Santana fumbled through her words but at the end, she offered to get both of them some tomorrow. Brittany wiped the tears from her face and smiled. It made Santana feel a little easier and less awkward.

That day, Santana announced loudly to her mother that they had to get ring pops because they were candy you could eat now and later, not getting your hands sticky.

Her mother didn't see a flaw in her logic either.

The next day, as promised, Santana brought two ring pops. She carried one in each hand and walked excitedly towards the blonde who was swinging beside some other boy, Kurt Hummus. She was about to storm over there and give that boy a piece of her mind, but they were both laughing and having a good time. Santana's face immediately lit up as soon as she saw Brittany smile.

The blonde girl yelled from the swings and it made Santana even more excited to get there. When she did, Brittany and Kurt stopped swinging.

She shyly held out both of her hands to show two wrappers of ring pops. Santana's face fell when she saw that Brittany wasn't as excited as she thought she would be.

Brittany chewed on her lip, looking between Santana and Kurt before explaining how he didn't have one. Santana was about to protest how she didn't know he was coming, but he moved his hand and told her it was okay.

Brittany still looked uncertain, so Santana didn't move. Finally, the blonde let out a tentative smile and picked one of the wrappers up. Santana started to tear hers open when Kurt yelled stop. She rolled her eyes because she just wanted some candy and didn't understand why she couldn't have some now.

Brittany asked him if he wanted to share. He shook his head and explained that since she gave Brittany a ring pop, they would be married forever.

Santana was confused because she had no idea what the he was talking about. He rolled his eyes and told them that he saw it on t.v. so it was obviously a rule.

Santana sighed and couldn't really see the flaw in his logic. Besides, her parents had rings and it made sense. She took the ring pop out of the wrapper and looked at Kurt for the next step.

Brittany held her hand and told her she didn't have to get married to her if she didn't want to. But Santana shook her head. She didn't mind at all.

Brittany smiled and said she didn't mind either.

*

Santana was sixteen when she discovered never to get drunk off tequila. Ever.

It was at a party at Puck's house one weekend. Anybody that was marginally cool and weren't at the bottom of the social totem pole was there. By midnight, Santana had a few too many shots of tequila.

She'd been flirting with just about anybody that came in contact with her, which was a lot of people. But she had one person in mind.

When she saw a tall blonde hanging around in the corner, she smirked triumphantly. As best as she could, she wobbled and fumbled her way to her best friend.

She yelled Brittany's name out and the blonde turned and looked at her with a giant smile. This only pleased her more.

Santana tangled their hands together and pulled the other girl behind her, making their way to the bathroom. The door wasn't even closed yet before they started fervently kissing each other. In a matter of seconds, Santana had Brittany seated on the toilet and she was straddling her. Brittany didn't seem to be too fazed by any of it as she snaked both of her strong, pale arms to hold Santana steady.

In the middle of Brittany kissing up and down her neck, her hands groping her back and ass up and down, Santana suddenly pulled away with tears in her eyes.

She looked down at the blonde's concerned eyes and apologized profusely, admitting she didn't know where the tears came from. Brittany only smiled and wiped the tears away.

The tears became sobs and before she knew it, Santana confessed how all this time, she'd been madly in love with Brittany, wished she could be better than what she was and showed her parents and all of Lima that she wanted nothing more than to be with Brittany. She confessed to being scared and begging Brittany not to leave her, to forgive her for fucking up in the future because she knew she would be regardless of her intentions, and to stay with her forever.

Santana kissed her again, still tears in her eyes and proclaimed that she would marry her if she could.

Brittany stayed quiet the entire time with a smile Santana knew Brittany saved just for her. The blonde did nothing but console the girl that sat on her lap. She kissed Santana again and said okay, she'd wait forever if she needed to.

Santana smiled through her tears and burped before leaning to her left to puke her guts out just after she finished pouring her drunken heart out.

The next day, after a wicked hangover that she knew never to repeat again, Santana woke up in Brittany's bed. It was really comforting to know that. She was surprised she could remember where she was  _now_  let alone  _last night._

She turned around to see the blonde sitting up and watching t.v.

Brittany looked at her, brushed the hair out of her eyes and asked her how she felt before pointing at the bedside for the two aspirins and a glass of water. All Santana could do was grunt. Brittany laughed a little. It helped with the headache.

She asked what happened last night but Brittany just looked at her, asking if she remembered. She didn't. Brittany bit her lip. She looked at her curiously. But Brittany shook her head and just told her to lay off the tequila.

She eyed Brittany suspiciously but let the subject go, hoping she didn't do or say anything stupid last night.

Brittany only smiled, kissed her forehead and told her that no, she didn't do anything stupid last night.

Well, aside from get drunk off tequila.

*

Santana was twenty when she discovered that maybe, she wasn't cut out for a long distance relationship.

It happened on a Tuesday sometime their sophomore year in college. Things started coming up more and more that the phone calls, texts, video chats, and emails became less frequent. Responsibilities and obligations piled on them and the time difference, even if it was just two hours, didn't help anything.

Life happened and they couldn't keep up.

They got in a heated argument over the phone only a couple of weeks after they went back to school from winter break. Resentful and angry words were exchanged, namely on Santana's part, but Brittany found her own frustrations spoken aloud. Santana had not stopped until she heard sniffling from the other end of the line.

They didn't have to say it, but they thought that this was it, that it had come to this. So when Brittany told her that it was probably for the best, even though Santana was the one that spoke so vehemently the entire time, she was still the one who hung up and flung her phone across the room.

Santana cried the first night but the tears were gone by the next day. And all she had left was a scowl on her face that ran so deep, her roommate started to wonder if she would ever smile.

For some reason, she waited for a phone call, but she knew that she wasn't going to get one. She expected something to happen – for someone to tell her to get off her ass and fight for her. But it became the next day and there was nothing, no one. Then it became the day after and the day after that. The week flew by, but she barely noticed. She knew they weren't over but she was convinced there was nothing else for them to do.

It wasn't until Quinn called her and told her that they didn't fight this long and this hard to get out of Lima to let their relationship end over the phone, of all things.

That was weak and Santana was not weak.

So on a Thursday afternoon, Santana packed a small duffel full of shirts and apologies and bought herself a plane ticket.

She got to Brittany's apartment nearing midnight and violently knocked on the door, desperate to get things straight and kiss some sense into her.

When the door opened, Santana lunged at Brittany, pulling her in a tight hug, holding on for dear life as she repeated her I love you's over and over again, tears falling down her face with reckless abandon. Brittany pulled her away just enough to look at her and wipe those tears away.

Santana kissed her, hard, and clung onto the blonde's shirt, afraid that if she loosened her grip, this would all disappear.

They broke apart for air and Santana kept trying to explain, to reason with Brittany but all she could say were her pathetic apologies. Brittany shook her head and told her it was okay. Santana asked her to stay with her forever, to not give up on them, to be with her again.

Brittany smiled and just kissed her again, told Santana she never really left her.

She stayed the weekend, emptying out her duffel full of apologies and refilling it with promises and memories. She learned that maybe she  _was_  cut out for a long-distance relationship; she was already cut out for a long-term relationship.

*

Santana was twenty four when she thought about proposing to Brittany.

It happened when she met up with Quinn during her lunch break. She'd thought about it, sure, but those thoughts were fleeting. But her conversation with Quinn snuck under her skin and now all she thought about was wearing rings and making things permanent.

She couldn't see the flaw in the blonde's logic about how the two of them had practically been inseparable since the tender age of six. Well, except for that short time in college. But they were as good as married.

Santana walked past a jewelry store and fought with herself as she thought about how Brittany would react. If Brittany would even say yes because even after all these years, she could never be too sure.

When she got home, she sat in their shared apartment and stared at the wall thinking up of different ways she could propose. The different ways Brittany could say yes, which made her smile. Or the different ways Brittany could say no, which made her scowl. She thought about the rest of their lives from a wedding they might have to how many kids they would want. She wanted a small wedding and three kids, tops.

Santana was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Brittany stand in front of her, waving a hand by her face, asking her what she was thinking about. She just shook her head and linked their hands together, pulling her girlfriend down beside her and kissed her hello.

She could've asked her at that point and for a split second, she thought maybe she should. When she opened her mouth, expecting some type of proposal, all that came out was a feeble question that came out too softly: you want to be with me forever?

Brittany's face looked confused for a second, but quickly relaxed into a smile and just said yes, she would. She was quiet and just kissed her girlfriend again.

She dropped the subject and picked up the remote, turning the television on to some random channel. They ended up cuddled on the couch watching some reality show for the rest of the night.

Santana figured that was enough for now.

*

Santana was twenty four when she discovered just how much Quinn needed to mind her own damn business.

It happened two weeks after she asked Brittany to be with her forever. It was a Saturday morning.

She woke up to butterfly kisses on her face. She mumbled five more minutes into the pillow but she was only met with more kisses. She did turn around, but kept her eyes closed.

Brittany took this as an opportunity to snuggle even closer to her before she spoke. Reflexively, Santana put her arm around the blonde and pulled her in further.

Then she heard words that forced her to open her eyes.

_I want to marry you._

Santana's first reaction was to sit up from her place, wide eyed. Brittany couldn't help her laughter, telling Santana how she shouldn't have been surprised. Besides, Quinn had been asking if Santana popped the question on her.

Santana laughed along and threw an empty threat to pop Quinn, all right. She kissed Brittany before telling her that she had thought about it but didn't really do anything about it.

"You and I have been married since we were six, San. I thought maybe we should make it official."

Santana laughed and wondered how Brittany remembered that memory. Brittany just shrugged and told her that was the first time they promised forever.

So Santana said yes and kissed her girlfriend – fiancée - on the lips. Brittany took the ring from the bedside drawer and placed it on Santana's finger. She grinned happily and relished at how her hand now looked. She promised to go get Brittany's ring sometime that day before kissing her again.

When she pulled back, she paused and asked aloud why Brittany didn't actually pop the question on her.

She told her that there wasn't really any questioning it. But her face became serious and asked if Santana minded.

She shook her head and found no flaws in her logic.

So Santana said she didn't mind at all.

Brittany smiled and said she didn't mind either.


End file.
